Not my perfect
by LoganLover19
Summary: Annabeth had always known the perfect guy to marry, but what happens when she has her heartbroken by him and meets the guy that doesn't fit any of her descriptions?


hey guys, please R&R :)

no i unfortunatly do not own Percy Jackson, ive put in some calls though!

As a little girl I used to have this image in my head of the perfect boy for me. He was stunning, short blonde hair, baby blue eyes, soft face. His personality was always great too, he would look at me once and instantly fall for me and we would live happily ever after with a baby boy and a nice house with a pool in the back and he was a doctor and I was an architect…

Well I found my perfect guy my freshman year of college. His name was Luke; he cheated on me last night.

_"Luke? Babe, why was your door locked?" I call from the living room, heading toward the bedroom of his off campus apartment that his daddy pays for. I can hear shuffling so I know he is home, why isn't he answering? _

_"So I know you said you had homework, I thought I'd grab Chinese food for you" I say as I open the door. Inside is Luke, his shirt off and the button of his jeans undone, next to him is a girl, she is in a black dress that is completely unzipped down the side. Immediately I know I have to get it together, I need to gather my senses. _

_"Sorry, I didn't know it was that kind of homework, you probably don't want this" I hold up the food, "that could give you cramps!" and I turn on my heel to leave. Luke didn't even follow me. I got a few calls from him and a message saying he was sorry and that I could meet him at his apartment so he could explain everything and we could pick up where we left off, I just had to give him some notice as to when I'd be coming, he had a life after all. _

So Luke wasn't my perfect guy, he was out there somewhere, and someday somehow I'll end up happy.

My start of junior year I was still single, still not making much money, still stuck in a tiny dorm with the girl that picks her nose. One night my friend Thalia decided it was time to get me the hell out of there! She kidnapped, I mean picked me up and we drove with a few other friends to the local bar. After a few drinks I was finally having a good time, when I saw Luke. He smiled at me and left the slut he was talking to at the table and made his way toward me. I stood up to walk away and was suddenly dizzy. I tripped over my own feet and Luke's arm caught me. I had a flashback to what it was like to be held by those arms and leaned into him.

"Let's get you out of here" he voice whispered into my ear as he brushed my hair gently with his soft hands away from my face. I nodded; I'd missed him so much it hurt.

He helped me out of the bar before swinging my legs out from under me and bridal carrying me away from the bar. Toward his apartment.

"Luke" I slurred, "Luke take me home." I said confident he would turn around, head toward the dorms. He kept walking.

"I am babe, I'm taking you to my place to sleep it off." He laughed at my state.

_He body hovering over that girl's. In the bed he wanted me to sleep in._

"No, Luke my dorm, take me to my dorm." I could feel myself sobering up a little.

"It's too far, we are almost there." His voice less humorous now.

"Luke!" I kicked out a little and he tightened his grip, "Luke, put me down." I was sure I could stand now.

"Shut up Annabeth, God you were always like this! I'm just going to let you sleep it off at my place." Then I heard footsteps.

"I think she said to put her down." Said a gravelly voice from behind us. Luke turned to see who it was and laughed it off,

"She's drunk, not that it's any of your business."

"Please" I whispered, look for the man that had come to my rescue.

"Well, you seem to think it's too far of a walk back to the dorms, why don't you just let me help her then." My stranger said moving in front of us to block Luke from continuing.

"I'm not going to leave her with some random stranger on the street, are you out of your mind?"

"Luke, put me down, I don't need you." I could finally have closure to him, "and I don't want you."

Luke stopped at that, he had always assumed I'd never get over him but I can. I don't need anyone anymore. Luke put me on my feet and I swayed but remained standing by myself. Luke looked at the stranger standing behind me,

"Fine, you have fun" he turned to me and said in a nasty voice, "she doesn't put out anyways."

My mouth didn't drop. My eyes didn't widen. Screw him.

As Luke walked away, intentionally bumping into my stranger, I turned to look at him. He wasn't blonde; his hair was black as ink. He didn't have blue eyes; his were a brilliant dark green. His face wasn't soft; he had stubble and a hard jaw line. And he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

"Did you need some help getting home?" his voice was gravely as I heard earlier, but not scary. He took a step toward me, I didn't back up as I know I should have. I held my ground as the stranger slowly made his way toward me. Eventually he stuck out his hand to me,

"I'm Percy."

He walked me home that night. The first night Luke walked me home from class he put his hand in my back pocket. But Percy, the stranger from the street, he was careful with me, as if I were glass heating up, ready to break. When we got to my door he shuffled his feet and looked at me

"Did you want to forget this night ever happened? If you did I'd understand it's just that, well I won't. I'm not sure I could ever forget you Annabeth." I smiled and wrote my number on his hand and gave him a hug, he had after all saved me. And then he turned and walked away.

No it wasn't love at first sight. And no he wasn't anything like I pictured him. And we ended up with a baby girl, not a boy. And so the pool is plastic and half a foot high because Percy doesn't exactly make the most money in the marines. But I did get to follow my dreams, I did become an architect. And mi couldn't have been this happy any other way.

well? what did we think? any good at all?


End file.
